Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) is utilized in a variety of applications with RFID readers interrogating RFID tags for purposes of identification, location, tracking, and the like. However, a single RFID reader in a large room will not be able to read all the RFID tags. Therefore, in an exemplary RFID application, an RFID reader is equipped with a plurality of antenna elements, each pointed in a different direction. Moreover, the RFID reader can be mounted overhead (e.g., ceiling mounted). The overhead configuration offers several advantages such as fewer physical obstructions, ease of access to wiring in a ceiling, tamper resistance, safety, and the like. In this way a single RFID reader can read a large amount of RFID tags within an enterprise, such as in a retail environment, a factory environment, a warehouse environment, etc.
A problem arises when RFID functionality is needed in different locations that require different operating configurations. For example, different RFID reader configurations are needed for North America and the European Union. In North America, the RIFD reader must be configured with RFID antennas operable in a range of 902-928 MHz, whereas in the European Union, the RIFD reader must be configured with RFID antennas operable in a range of 865-868 MHz. It is strongly desired to keep as much common between the two configurations so that the RFID reader can be manufactured in a way that can easily accept either antenna configuration.
Accordingly, there is a need for an RFID reader that can be manufactured in a way that overcomes the aforementioned limitations. It would be beneficial to provide this overhead system in a small, lightweight arrangement that can be reconfigured at a low cost.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.